oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Asparagus!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Asparagus!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 4a | previousepisode = "Uma's Birthday!" | nextepisode = "Haircut!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. Uma doesn't want to try asparagus, so Grampu and Oobi pretend it's a train, a tree, and even make it disappear with a magic trick. She still won't eat it. Oobi convinces Uma to take a small taste and she discovers she likes it a lot! — ABC Television (source) Oobi is in the living room, playing with his toy car. Grampu tells him that it's time for dinner. He gives Oobi a bell and asks him to ring it to call Uma. Oobi rings it and invites the viewers to "ring" along with him. Uma storms into the living room and knocks Oobi over. Oobi and Uma walk to the kitchen, where Grampu gives them chicken, mashed potatoes, and asparagus. Oobi loves everything, but Uma has never heard of asparagus. At first, she has trouble saying the word, but after Oobi helps her out, she won't stop saying it. The kids eat their food and Grampu asks if they liked it. A camera pan shows that Uma hasn't touched any of the asparagus on her plate. When Grampu asks why, she explains that she doesn't want to eat it because it's something new. Oobi and Grampu try to convince her that it tastes delicious. Grampu tries to make asparagus interesting by pretending it's a train loading into a station. Uma refuses, and she shouts "Station closed!" as she shuts her mouth. Oobi holds a stalk of asparagus up and pretends it's a tree. Oobi eats the "tree" and asks Uma to do the same thing. She plants the stalks in her mashed potatoes instead. Grampu gets the idea to do a magic trick with the asparagus by hovering over it, saying "Hocus pocus," and eating the asparagus as quickly as he can. Uma wants to try, so she hovers over a stalk of asparagus, chants "Hocus pocus,” and runs away quickly, saying she disappeared. Grampu cleans up all of the plates except for Uma's. He gives up, but Oobi won't. Oobi comes up with a foolproof plan. He asks Uma to look at the asparagus, then touch it, and then give it a kiss. She finds this funny, so she does it. While kissing it, she accidentally gets a taste. She loves it and eats every stalk. Grampu asks Uma if she wants dessert, but she says no and asks for more asparagus. In an interview segment, Kako asks the viewers what their favorite foods are. In one segment, a girl introduces Kako to carrots, and he eats a whole bowl of them. Later, Oobi calls Uma into the kitchen again for dessert. There are three foods on the table: grapes, an apple, and a banana. He gets the idea to play a memory game with the fruit. After a couple rounds, Uma asks to hide the fruit and for Oobi to guess. Oobi guesses the apple and sees that only the core is left. He looks over at Uma, who tries to look around nonchalantly. She hiccups, revealing it was her who ate the apple. Oobi laughs as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (interview segments only; played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Oobi-Asparagus-dinner-bell.png|The dinner bell Oobi-Asparagus-Grampu-in-the-kitchen.png|Grampu in the kitchen Oobi-Asparagus-Oobi-and-Uma-excited.png|"Mmm!" Oobi-Asparagus-the-meal.png|The meal Oobi-Asparagus-Uma-confused.png|"Aspa... aspa..." Oobi-Asparagus-Uma-talking.png|"Uma say asparagus!" Oobi-Asparagus-done-with-dinner.png|Oobi and Uma finish their food... Oobi-Asparagus-Grampu-and-Uma.png|...but Uma won't try asparagus. Oobi-Asparagus-Grampu-playing-pretend.png|Train conductor Grampu Oobi-Asparagus-station-closed.png|"Station closed." Oobi-Asparagus-pretend-tree.png|Pretending to plant a tree Oobi-Asparagus-Uma-finally-tries.png|Uma finally tries some Oobi-Asparagus-Grampu-brings-dessert.png|Grampu brings dessert Oobi-Asparagus-Grampu-proud.png|Grampu and Oobi celebrating Oobi-Asparagus-Kako-with-pretzels.png|Kako with some pretzels Oobi-Asparagus-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Asparagus-fruit-game.png|Playing a fruit game Oobi-Asparagus-ending.png|Uma eats the apple *In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on March 8, 2005. (source) *On the fridge in the background, Oobi and Uma's names are spelled out in magnets. *At the beginning of the episode, Oobi is seen playing with his toy car for the first time. It plays an important role in the later episode "Oobi's Car!" *Uma's habit of pronouncing large words wrong (like "asparagus") is introduced here. It ends up becoming a recurring theme in the show. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1